zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Molga
The Molga is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. It resembles the larval form of the monster Mothra. Overview The Molga is a caterpillar-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire and later used by the Guylos Empire. The Molga is an early Zoid, one of the first created by the Zenebas Empire. The Zoid was initially designed to be a standard infantry Zoid, supporting other early designs, including the Malder and Marder. The Molgas design meant that the Zoid is very well armoured for its size, far more than most other Zoids of its size, as well as allowing the Zoid to burrow into the ground. The Molgas weapons are only average, but certainly enough to let it deal with similarly-sized Zoids. However, while the Zoid is fast and well armoured, its maneuverability is poor, and its handling over rough terrain only mediocre. The Molgas overall performance is rather average, the Zoid being designed more for use in large numbers as a massed force, not individually. Battle Story appearances The Molga was one of the first Zoids created by the Zenebas Empire, appearing in the ZAC 1980s. The Zoid was used as the standard infantry machine of the time, and proved to be more than a match for the early Helic Zoids like the Garius and Elephantus. The Molga quickly became one of the most common machines of the Zenebas army. The arrival of the Iguan in ZAC 2030 eclipsed it to a degree, with the newer Zoid being far more versatile. Despite this, the Molga remained in service with the Empire until its fall in ZAC 2049. Following the destruction caused by the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Guylos Empire resurrected the Molga design to boost its devastated forces. The Molga served the Guylos Empire in the same way it served the Zenebas, as a standard infantry unit. Molgas were used heavily by the Guylos forces in their invasion of the Western Continent, and become one of the most numerous Zoids employed by any faction in the conflict. Media Appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Molga first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century as Zoids belonging to members of the Desert Arcobaleno Gang. They were used to attack the Wind Colony in order to flush out the Organoid Zeke. These Molgas were defeated by Van's Shield Liger. They later appeared as the standard infantry-type Zoid of the Imperial Army. Molgas were used en-masse by the Guylos forces, and were usually plowed down in a very Redshirt-like manner. and company in episode 27 of Chaotic Century.]] The Molga would see far less action in Guardian Force, appearing in only three episodes: The Zoid Hunters, The Devil's Maze, and A Monster Awakens, where it appeared as the upgraded Cannonry Molga. Wild Molgas would be captured and held prisoner by the Zoid hunters. Scaled down Molgas (around the size of a person) called Realgas were also used by the Empire. These were used against enemy personnel, and were armed with a sticky, silk-like spray that could be used to immobilise targets. Like actual Molgas, these were often used in large numbers to overwhelm their opposition. New Century In Zoids: New Century, a Molga was seen in Harry Champ's Zoid collection, but never in combat. Molgas also appeared in as holographic pieces in a board game played by Jamie and Leena in one episode, and as model pieces in Steve Toros' collection. Fuzors A group of Molgas appeared in an episode of Zoids: Fuzors, working with other Zoids lead by Marvis. The Molgas proved to be effective against a more powerful Command Wolf and Leostriker, by concealing themselves underground and then leaping up and ambushing them. Genesis Shot Cannon-armed Molgas appeared in Zoids: Genesis where various forces used them to oppose Digald's Bio Zoids. The Molgas' Shot Cannons were rather ineffective against Digald's Bio-Zoids and even though they able to retreat underground, they were often easily dispatched. Nonetheless, they would see use throughout the latter parts of the series, usually as part of the anti-Digald resistance force's defensive fortifications. Notably, multi-colored Molgas are piloted by Muteki-Dan. As with all Zoids, they become markedly more effective once they are outfitted with Metal-Zi bullets. UK Zoids comic The Slitherzoid was one of the standard infantry Zoids of the Red Mutant army, probably the second most common after the Hellrunner, and appeared constantly throughout the run of the comic. Like many other mutants, many defected and joined Krark's forces. Video games In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the Molga is one of the four Zoids available at the beginning of the game. It is also used as one of common random monsters in the Zoids Saga series. In these games, variant of the Molga known as Dark Poison''also exists. ''Dark Poison ''also appears in Cyber Drive Zoids. Image:Molga.gif|Molga Image:DarkPoison.gif|Dark Poison In Super Robot Wars K, the Molga was featured as the signature Zoid of the Muteki-Dan. They use the Zoid's Gatlings, Laser Cutters and back-mounted Shot Cannon, but are most notable for their "ultimate" attack, which is, while somewhat powerful, a "joke" attack, and features the Molga preforming ludicrous feats, such as tripping, tumbling through the air, and colliding with the enemy. Their ultimate attack uses five Molgas, but they are treated as one unit in all other aspects of the game. Trading Cards The Molga was featured as part of the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Card releases of Zoids Trading Cards. The Molga Rokurou special was also featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Molga comes on three frames along with a small wind-up motor, two separate cockpit pieces, a clear canopy, two small gears, twelve rubber caps, a small chrome silver pilot, and label sheets. The Molga is moulded in maroon and silver, with a red canopy. The head was shared with several other early Zenebas Zoids, including the Malder and Marder. The Molga's construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid rolls forwards with a slithering; motion, its entire body flexing. A panel on the Zoids back can be opened to reveal a small missile launcher, while a second panel on the front conceals the cockpit. The Molga was released in Japan in 1983 with production continuing until about 1987. Original European Release The Molga was released in Europe under the name '''Slitherzoid' in 1985-86. It featured new packaging, but was otherwise had no changes to the model. Robostrux The Molga was released in the US as a part of the Robostrux line, under the name Kreep. The Zoid was recoloured in rust-red and tan, with a green canopy. Zoids2 The Molga was released as a part of the Zoids2 line, under the name Slither. This version was recoloured in silver, chrome silver, and black. New Japanese Release The Molga was released in 1999, during the New Japanese Release line. The colours were altered to be dull silver, metallic grey, and dull red, with a green canopy and a blue pilot. An optional weapon was also released for the Molga, the CP-07 Shot Cannon. The kit consists of a single large cannon, mounted on the Molga's back. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Clear Molga This version was available as a competition prize in Japan. The Zoid came in a white box and is moulded almost entirely from clear plastic (excluding the blue pilot, the black motor, and red caps). 1000 units were produced initially from the first lucky draw. Not long after, the Molga was re-released in Singapore. The Crystal Molga also had a third release in Australia, but had an NJR box with a sticker that displayed the Clear Molga. Hasbro Release The Molga was released in North America by Hasbro. The Zoid was identical to the New Japanese Release version, save for the packaging. Rokurou Molga A limited edition version of the Molga was released in 2003, as part of the 'Yuji Kaida' series. This version was recoloured in bright green, blue, and silver, with neon pink caps. In addition, it also included a silver version of the CP-07 Shot Cannon. This Molga did make a appearance in the Zoids Web Comic. New Pacific Release The Molga was released internationally by TOMY. This version was the same as the Hasbro release, except it was branded with TOMY logos in place of Hasbro ones. It was also re-released in Australia, included as a bonus with some larger Zoids. This version was identical to the earlier Molga, save for the packaging. New English Release The Molga was released by TOMY in England in 2004. This version was identical to the NJR Molga, save for the packaging. Genesis Another version of the Molga was released as a part of the Genesis line under the name Cannonry Molga. This version was recoloured in dull green, dull blue, and grey, with an orange canopy. It also included a grey version of the CP-07 Shot Cannon. This version has experienced issues with mould quality. High-end Master Model Molga was released as part of the Zoids HMMseries. The package includes both a standard-colored Molga and a Cannonry Molga in Genesis colors. Two new variants were released as of September of 2009. The Molga AA (Anti-Air) and the Molga Carrier, colored in light brown and dark grey, respectively. So far, they are the only two original Zoid designed by Kotobukiya. Zenebas Memorial Box Set The Molga was released in 2006 in the Zenebas Memorial Box Set. This set was released with the same spirit than the Toys Dream Project first set, which was containing the first five White Head Zoids in one box, but this Zenebas set wasn't limited and was made by Tomy. This version of the Zoid was identical to the OJR version. The set also included similarly coloured versions of the Marder, Zatton, Geruder and Gator. The moulding issues that affected the Genesis version seem to have been repaired for this re-release. Dark Molga A kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit was released with the Gator's Dark Version included on February of 2008. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Insects Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR Category:Robo Strux Category:Zoids 2